wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
War Oni
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 7 | heal = 2,000 | crecla = Oni | school = Fire | damperpip = 100 | damsch = Fire | minion = Otomo Courier | minion2 = | world = MooShu | location = Crimson Fields | descrpit = The last boss in Crimson Fields. He reveals his true form after you defeat Warlord Katsumori. Though a big opponent, he is actually the weakest of all Oni's. Speech: "You might have beat me as katsumori but can you defeat me as war oni." | spell1 = Fire Trap | spell2 = Fireblade | spell3 = Fire Snake | spell4 = Fire Cat | spell5 = Link | spell6 = Fire Elf | spell7 = Sunbird | spell8 = Fire Shark | spell9 = Firezilla | spell10 = Helephant (Spell) | spell11 = Heck Hound | spell12 = Black Mantle | spell13 = Snow Shield | spell14 = Magma Colossus | spell15 = | gold = 80 | hat1 = Cap of Consideration | hat2 = Cowl of Watchfulness | hat3 = War Oni's Gripping Helm | hat4 = War Torn Cowl of Awareness | hat5 = War Oni's Disillusioned Hat | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Lyrical Garments | robe2 = Tormented Cloak | robe3 = Tunic of Impression | robe4 = Vestment of the Eager | robe5 = War Oni's Gripping Garments | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Lyrical Footwraps | boots2 = Indulgent Boots | boots3 = Sandals of the Determined | boots4 = War Oni's Footwraps | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = War Oni's Tempestial Circle | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Magma Spider | pet2 = Fire Wing | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Pagoda Brazier | house2 = Bell Pagoda | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Fire Cracker | reag2 = Large Fish | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = To the Front! | quest2 = Warlord Katsumori (Quest) | quest3 = Bottled Up }}